Devil Vortex
"Verification by ToshDeluxe. Level made by Rustam. Check Tosh's video for the password!" - Rustam Devil Vortex is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon created by Rustam and verified by ToshDeluxe. It is known for very difficult fast-paced gameplay, several straight fly sections, and mini-wave sections with very tight spaces. It is also notoriously buggy and inconsistent - a feature that appears a lot in Rustam's levels. It is currently #28 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Necromancer (#29) and below Erebus (#27). History Devil Vortex was somewhat started in Update 2.0, when Rustam entered Viprin's Creator Contest 7,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WykkAEA0Iz8 which was to decide the replacement for Manix648's part in Yatagarasu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-w0RN76r0NM Rustam's entry featured intense fast-paced gameplay with a lot of portal changes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhcVzEf_7OY However, AbstractDark won the contest,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkXwFnGumD4 so Rustam decided to use his part for a new hell-themed level - Devil Vortex. Rustam chose ToshDeluxe as the verifier of this level, who was a fairly skilled and well-known player. ToshDeluxe buffed the level to an Extreme Demon when he received it and started making some fair progress in a fair amount of time, getting a record of 24-60% within a week. This montage was also slightly a "preview" of Devil Vortex. However, because ToshDeluxe was also practicing Artificial Ideology at that time, he didn't make any more progress until a few weeks later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Umnr9CBNK9Y On February 26, 2017, 23 days later after the first progress video, ToshDeluxe officially started practicing Devil Vortex and achieved a record of 43%, making it to the half speed cube section with gray colors. He also noted that it was harder than Bloodbath.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niyu3VhQFYk On March 27, about a month after the second progress video, ToshDeluxe got a respectable record of 15-64%, a short but accomplished run.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5vIBoLFvIA On April 21, 2017, ToshDeluxe finally "verified" Devil Vortex after roughly 5,000 attempts, a surprisingly low amount likely due to the short length.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSMoWAZOun0 However, he has gotten several hacking accusations and rumors spread out in the community, due to the verification video having several lag spikes and glitches, which caused several people to believe Devil Vortex was hacked. However, ToshDeluxe managed to defend himself with proof that Devil Vortex wasn't hacked, such as proving that the "strange" movement at the mini-wave section in the level was from invisible gravity portals and sawblades rotating the wrong way were actually rotating the same way before a "cut" in the video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z7sti9rUbc&t=338s Eventually, ToshDeluxe cleared his name and Devil Vortex became rated shortly afterward. Gameplay * 0'''-9%:' The level starts with a half speed mini ship sequence that requires extreme straight flying skills due to extremely tight spaces between red obstacles. It then transitions to a mini-wave segment where the player must swerve through tight spaces and occasional gravity changes. * '''9-21%:' The gameplay continues with a short mini ship sequence, and then an auto mini ship part with a skull opening its mouth while the player is thrust through it. * 21-40%: Arguably the hardest part of the level, ridiculously precise ball timings similar in Bloodlust, then a transition into a maneuver regular ship sequence with reverse gravity portals and green jump rings. * 40-61%: A tight cube section including a demon spectating the player starts, ridiculous timings are needed to complete this section, a mini/big wave spam continues with a monochromatic gray color scheme, when the gray fades back to red, a swing copter section, arguably the buggiest part of the level, begins. The swing copter section requires straight mashing and precise timings to land on pink jump pads. * 61-83%: After the swing copter section, the level transitions into a regular size ship straight fly section with yellow jump rings inside of gravity portals, a skull with arms flails around in front of the player, obscuring their vision in the ship sequence. * 83-100%: When the ship sequence ends, the hellish part of the level begins, a half speed wave starts the section with invisible sawblades creating insane timings, this is also where the level is impossible to 60Hz players due to a bit of luck based, buggy timing. After the timing, the wave becomes a mashing ordeal, and when the section ends, the outro begins, with some demon art saying "Devil Vortex, Created by Rustam, Verified by ToshDeluxe. Inspired by Weo (Referencing WeoWeoTeo) Yata." Records 58% or higher required to qualify Trivia *The password for the level is 695314. *The level contains 38,927 objects. *The level was originally a hard-insane demon, but ToshDeluxe buffed it to an extreme demon difficulty. *Weoweoteo used his evidence from TrusTa, not from looking at the video himself. *Many players have complained about buggy (especially on 60Hz) and annoying gameplay on this level. For this reason, the level has received a lot of hate and at its release, there was a lot of controversy surrounding the level (most of which has passed). *ToshDeluxe, the verifier of this level, has gotten many hacking/cutting/auto accusations from people such as MeatiusGaming and Weoweoteo. Weoweoteo made a video about Tosh's defense video saying how he did not hack or cut the level. Weoweoteo said that the level was impossible on 60Hz. ToshDeluxe said 83% on the level is nearly impossible and requires "pixel-perfect" timing (unless you have a 144Hz and above monitor). ToshDeluxe then made a video a day later after Weoweoteo did, talking about Weoweoteo's video that was "proof" Devil Vortex was not verified legitimately. Weoweoteo's video was removed a few days later. **Later, Npesta and many other people accused Tosh of semi-automating the level because of 54 random objects at the top of the level. Tosh has mostly deflected these claims, but many still doubt Tosh's legitimacy while verifying Devil Vortex and consider Tosh's evidence to not prove anything. *Many players considered this level impossible due to the first ship part and the mini-wave spam near the middle of the level. *The section at the first drop is Rustam's Yatagarasu entry. Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels